


Suggestion

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestion

Will had never considered what a sheltered society he may have grown up in. He supposed, with no father to teach him basic man facts, he may be a little behind on some facts. Maybe there were little details he might be missing but generally he figured he knew the basics.

Really, how complicated could it be?

Which is precisely why he gave Jack such a confused look at his absurd suggestion, “You… what?”

“I’m offering my services,” Jack smirked. “In spirit of something so new. You might not know how to handle your lass.”

“I do know!” Will huffed and tried to ignore how the idea seemed vaguely appealing. “You don’t think I’ve… never…”

“I do think,” Jack nodded wisely and took a swig from his flask. “I know actually. You’ve probably never even abused yourself.”

At these words Will flushed and took a step back, bumping into the table, “Jack! Don’t say such things!”

Jack chuckled and stood, running a hand down his form, “Aye mate, I’ll say no more.” With one more flicker glance he turned and left Will to ponder the arousal spiraling through his system.


End file.
